Falling
by smile'ley
Summary: And the conversation was right, underneath the shade of moonlight...  You were standing there, with sun-touched hair and a dress of color white...  What can I do? I'm helplessly falling in love with you...


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Just a little one-shot I wrote based on this song I'm currently addicted to before continuing my other story. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to **Smile. Laugh. Shine** for being such an awesome friend and encouraging me to continue writing. Thanks! You're an awesome friend and you should know that. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the song "Falling".

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"Like an aeroplane I took flight.  
>Fell in love with you that first night,<br>Cause you danced with me,  
>And I could see that there was more to life…"<em>

...

It was a lovely night in June. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky. The moon was fully round, shining brighter than it has for many weeks.

The two casts, namely Mackenzie Falls and So Random, have just returned from their three-week vacation. Mr. Condor, the head of Condor Studios, decided to throw a little party for the return of his two top-viewed shows.

…

Actors and actresses from many different casts started filing the open space. When everyone finally arrived, Mr. Condor decided to give a little speech.

…

_**From the thoughts of a girl…:**_

_I can't believe it! We're back! Oh, how I missed Condor Studios and shooting So Random! Ooooh! Mr. Condor has something to say!_

_**From the thoughts of a boy…:**_

_As much as I hate to admit it, I kind of missed Condor Studios. I'm really glad that we're back._

...

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain little brunette, listening attentively to whatever Mr. Condor was saying. He smiled fondly at her expression.

As he stood rooted to his spot, under the shade of a huge oak tree, he took in her features intently, not really realizing that he was staring.

She was wearing a white dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was now longer, still golden brown, but it was obvious that she had been spending a lot of time under the sun. Her skin was now a little darker in tone, but still light, nonetheless.

She smiled to whatever Mr. Condor was saying. _Oh how me missed her cute smile. Stupid cute._ She then chuckled and clapped her hands as his speech finally ended.

She turned her head, facing him. She smiled upon seeing him looking at her. _Staring, actually._ He smirked as she began to approach him.

"Hey." She started, still smiling.

"Hey." He shot back, still smirking.

"So…" She said, unsure of what to say.

"So…" He mimicked. "Missed me, Munroe?"

"Ha, you wish, Cooper." She smirked.

"Really Sonny, really?" He replied, using his famous line.

"Yes Chad, really." She couldn't help but laugh. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she really _did_ miss him. She missed their daily fights. She missed his cocky attitude. She missed everything there is about him. She wasn't about to admit that, though.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who missed me, Cooper." She provoked.

Though before he could answer, a loud voice boomed through the intercom, disrupting the party.

"It's time for the couples' dance! Guys, ask your ladies to the dance floor now before the night ends!" the DJ announced, picking a new song.

"Hey Sonny, want to dance?" Chad blurted out. Accidentally, of course, as Chad thinks.

"What?" Sonny asked, taken aback by the sudden question, wondering if she heard right.

"Uh-um… Well, er… Wha-what I meant was…" He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

Sonny giggled at his expression.

"I'd love to." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

He jerked his head up upon hearing this. "Really?"

"Well, just this once might not hurt." She smirked. "Besides, you look desperate to dance with me."

"Oh, shut up, Sonny." He chuckled, dragging her farther from the dance floor.

"Uh, Chad, where are we going? The dance floor's that way." She pointed to the opposite direction they were headed to.

"Oh… I know a better place." He replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be seen dancing with a Random. That could ruin my image." He laughed. "Kidding!" He added quickly when he saw Sonny getting mad.

"You'd better be, Cooper." Sonny said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"Well, how could I not be lucky? I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper, after all." He bragged, but before Sonny could reply, he said, "We're here."

Sonny suddenly paid attention to her surroundings. She gasped at what she saw.

There, small beautiful flowers surrounding them – all of different colors. She could still see the party from here, the lights from there were twinkling along with the stars. The music played could still be heard, too. She could see the sky in perfect view here. Everything just looked breathtaking.

"Wow, Chad… This place looks… Amazing." Sonny awed.

"Just like you…" Chad whispered, barely audible.

"What was that?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." He replied innocently. "So, want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonny smiled, placing her hands around Chad's neck while he wound his around her waist as the next song started.

_Electricity sparked between them, but they're not about admit that, are they?_

_..._

"_And the conversation was right,  
>Underneath the shade of moonlight…" <em>The song began.

"_You were standing there, with sun-touched hair_ _and a dress of color white…_" Chad sang along, looking at her.

"You know this song?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"I know many things, Munroe." Chad smirked at her schocked expression.

"_Like an aeroplane I took flight.  
>Fell in love with you that first night,<br>Cause you danced with me,  
>And I could see that there was more to life…" <em>Chad sang.

"_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you,_

_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you…" _Sonny began to sing along.

"_Just before the strike of midnight,  
>You said this could be the good life.<br>Then you said goodbye,  
>Hope that I get to see you soon…" <em>Chad continued.

"_Then I walked for several miles.  
>Couldn't rid me of my smile,<br>Cause you found me and I found you,  
>In this lovely month of June…" <em>Sonny sang.

"_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you,_

_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you…" _They sang together softly.

"_Will you catch me?  
>Because lately,<br>You're a dream come true…" _They continued.

"_Say you love me,  
>You are lovely…<br>Do you feel it too?"_

"_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you,_

_I'm falling, I'm falling in love with you…"_

"_Catch me if you feel it baby, I'm the one who's falling baby…"  
>"I'm falling, I'm falling.."<br>"Tell me when you feel it baby, I'm the one who's falling baby…"  
>"In love with you…"<em>

"_Catch me if you feel it baby, I'm the one who's falling baby…"  
>"I'm falling, I'm falling…"<br>"Tell me when you feel it baby, I'm the one who's falling baby…"  
>"In love with you…" <em>The song ended.

...

They stayed in each other's arms, just staring at one another. Staring.

Sonny shook her head first, getting out of Chad's strong arms.

"Um, uh, thanks, Chad. That was… Nice." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah…" He chuckled.

"Oh, uh, we better get back now, they might be looking for us…" Sonny said.

"Oh, right, right." Chad agreed.

…

The night continued. The So Random cast and the Mack Falls cast both hung out with their own casts joyfully. They all enjoyed the night. Sonny and Chad kept stealing glances towards each other. The previous events of the night was a secret – a secret only two people know. A secret only Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper will ever know of. A secret to be buried.

…

As the night ended, the last two people to leave were as you guessed, Sonny and Chad.

"Thanks again, Chad. Bye, see you soon." Sonny said, waving goodbye.

"Bye Sonny, and don't expect me to be this nice everyday." He joked.

"I know." Sonny chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you." He smiled to himself, as he watched her leave, touching the spot where she had just kissed him.

...

_"Will you catch me?  
>Because lately,<br>You're a dream come true…"_

...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you like it! Please review! :)

Peace out suckahs! :P

Love, **smile'ley** :)


End file.
